Orochimaru
was the primary antagonist of the series for most of Part I. He was one of Konohagakure's Sannin, and later became a member of Akatsuki and the leader of Otogakure. Background Orochimaru was originally a student of Hiruzen Sarutobi as part of a three-man team, consisting of himself, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Even at a young age, Orochimaru stood out as a prodigy — his talents, knowledge, and determination were considered by his sensei a sight seen once in a generation. According to Tsunade, Orochimaru had always been twisted, even back when he was a child. His sadistic attitude was presumably due to the death of his parents, which led him to study kinjutsu and got obsessed with learning all ninjutsu. Jiraiya theorized that Orochimaru went down this path in an attempt to forget his painful memories. Sarutobi in particular had very high hopes for Orochimaru, often berating the clumsy Jiraiya and telling him he should be more like his team-mate. After becoming the Third Hokage, Sarutobi hoped that one day Orochimaru would succeed him. He eventually became Anko Mitarashi's mentor, teaching her ninjutsu and taking her, along with nine others, as a subject for the Cursed Seal of Heaven. While Orochimaru's ambitions did include becoming the Fourth Hokage, his eyes were set upon goals quite alien to the ideals traditionally associated with the title and emphatically embraced by his teacher. Hiruzen knew that "a shinobi's true strength will manifest when protecting something important", and the Hokage's role is to love and protect the people of the village as if they were a family. For Orochimaru, however, Hokage was nothing more than a potential conquest on the way to what truly interested him: power. This mindset influenced the image had of people around him, with a young Ibiki Morino seeing him as "something inhuman in human form." Hiruzen had hoped to make his student see the error of his ways, but as more time passed, it became evident that Orochimaru was a lost cause. When Hiruzen finally retired years later he chose a student of Jiraiya's, Minato Namikaze, over Orochimaru as his successor, thus making Minato the Fourth Hokage. Realizing that he had hit a dead end in his quest to become the ultimate being and therefore had nothing to gain from staying in Konoha, Orochimaru began to be less discreet with his actions. Over the years, he had been kidnapping his fellow Konoha shinobi and used them as human guinea pigs. He experimented on them to develop techniques that would grant him immortality, as he had already decided that he would settle for no less than to learn all jutsu in the world (a task that would take much more than one human lifetime). When the many disappearances were finally traced to Orochimaru, Hiruzen knew that it was his duty to kill him. At the time however, Hiruzen was unable to bring himself to kill his prized student for whom he had had such high hopes. Before Orochimaru defected, he kidnapped sixty children and injected them with the First Hokage's DNA, hoping to recreate the First's Wood Release jutsu. Before he could finish his work he was forced to leave Konoha, but he believed all the test subjects to be dead. Yamato was the only survivor of the experiments, and had gained the use of the wood element. Orochimaru conducted similar experiments on Danzō, endowing the elder with the Wood Release and multiple Sharingan. Orochimaru defected from the village and joined the elite criminal organization of Akatsuki. His former teammate, Jiraiya, tried to convince him to reconsider, but to no avail. Although the role Orochimaru played in Akatsuki is unclear, it is known that he was partnered with Sasori prior to his defection (the two apparently had great respect for each other when they were partners; Sasori also claimed that he and Orochimaru did a lot of good deeds when they were together in the organization). It was around this time that Itachi Uchiha joined Akatsuki after conducting the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Orochimaru saw his opportunity to gain possession of the Sharingan, and soon Orochimaru made his attempt to steal Itachi's body. Orochimaru tried to use his Living Corpse Reincarnation, but Itachi used his Sharingan to reverse it and cut off Orochimaru's left hand to prevent him from breaking the genjutsu, causing him to leave Akatsuki to acquire a new body. For Orochimaru's defection, Sasori developed a grudge, and sent a brainwashed Kabuto Yakushi to spy on him, however, Orochimaru undid the brainwashing and Kabuto became the loyal right-hand man of Orochimaru. He eventually founded his own village, Otogakure, to perform various experiments on his prisoners. Orochimaru had also searched for the Totsuka Sword, an ethereal sword said to be the ultimate counter to his Kusanagi Sword, for all his life, unaware that it was in the possession of Itachi's Susanoo. At some point, when the Kaguya clan attempted to destroy Kirigakure and were themselves destroyed instead, Orochimaru was on the outskirts of the village, watching and commenting on their foolishness. It is there that he met Kimimaro and, Kimimaro being the sole survivor, was taken in by Orochimaru, in the hopes of becoming his new vessel. Personality Orochimaru's various human experiments took place so as to serve two purposes, most prominent of which was his desire to learn every jutsu in the world. He was often seen as "twisted" by a lot of other people including Tsunade. Jiraiya speculated that this was due to the fact that his parents died when he was at a very young age, and flashbacks shown during his battle with the Third Hokage spoke to this effect. Perhaps because he wanted to see his parents, or as a means of avenging their deaths. Another reason might be that he witnessed first-hand the deaths of Tsunade's younger brother, Nawaki, and her lover, Dan, and the pain that it caused her. He seemed saddened by the frailty of human life and how it affects those still living, which leads him to desire immortality. He experimented on others to see what kind of modifications the human body can endure and to otherwise harness a subject's unique abilities for himself. Once accomplishing this goal, Orochimaru had hoped to be worthy of the title of "ultimate being". Because a human's lifespan does not allow enough time to learn every jutsu, Orochimaru also experimented on others so as to achieve immortality. By living throughout the ages, Orochimaru needed to never worry about death and thus all the knowledge he gained would never be lost. Above all else, Orochimaru cared only for himself. He grew bored when there was no conflict or violence in the world, and immediately struck fear into others when they first met him. Though he had a number of followers who would do anything for him, Orochimaru treated them as mere pawns. He did not hesitate to send them to their deaths for his own personal benefit, and only found remorse in their loss if they were unable to properly complete a task. To win over these followers to their disposable status, Orochimaru approached them with promises of making their dreams come true. He applied a cursed seal to many of his stronger subordinates in order to corrode their body and mind, making them more susceptible to his influence and control. According to Sasuke, Orochimaru has lost his purpose overtime and was merely playing with other people's lives, as though he (Orochimaru) thought of himself as a god. While he showed great interest in Sasuke Uchiha as a prodigy, Orochimaru had shown disdain toward Naruto Uzumaki, believing him to be a failure with barely any talent in ninjutsu arts. However, when Naruto injured Kabuto with his Rasengan (improved with the use of Shadow Clones), Orochimaru thought Naruto would become a threat in the future and tried to kill him. After the timeskip, Orochimaru revealed he was now more interested in Naruto's development, despite the failed murder attempt against him, taunting and angering Naruto about Sasuke. He trained Sasuke so he could become stronger to kill his older brother, Itachi. But Orochimaru was actually planning to take over Sasuke's body, and as a result the Sharingan, in his possession, would sky-rocket him towards his prime objective of learning all the jutsu in the world. Because of that, he would help Sasuke in whatever he needed, with the knowledge he had to become his new vessel. However, he hadn't truly planned on foul play from Sasuke, who never intended to become Orochimaru's new body, instead always planning on creating his own platoon and leaving Orochimaru behind. Orochimaru wasn't completely blind to all this, however, as he showed only a little surprise when Sasuke moved to betray him, merely saying "so, it came down to this after all". Orochimaru has a hatred to his former affiliation, Akatsuki. Throughout Part II, if Orochimaru was not busy with Sasuke's development, he would try to cripple the Akatsuki operation, seen in "Sai and Sasuke arc" and "Three-Tails Arc". He is shown to be happy when he found out that Sasori was dead, and the only reason why he prevented Sasuke from killing Team Yamato is because he hoped that they would kill another member of the Akatsuki, like Sasori. Orochimaru also hated his former home village, Konohagakure, and has attempted several times to destroy the village. Appearance Originally, Orochimaru appeared as a white-skinned human with back-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, a reference to his snake-like nature. Although he has taken on new bodies repeatedly, he has modified them each to resemble his original form, minus the height differences. He usually wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. After countless experiments with his body, his true form became a great white snake made up of a multitude of smaller snakes, and a scaled face with snake-like teeth and tongue, black eye markings, and a pointed chin. Abilities Being one of the Sannin, as well as a former member of the S-class criminal organization Akatsuki, Orochimaru is an extraordinarily powerful ninja. His powers, which can easily be considered Kage-level, were so great that during the time of his invasion in Konoha, the Third Hokage feared no one in the village would be able to defeat him or fight on equal footing with him, even the Third himself. Even Kakashi, one of Konoha's greatest shinobi, was stiff with tremendous fear and awe when he met him during the time of the Chunin Exams, and himself admitted he wouldn't even stand a chance against his power. He was able to hold his own against a Four Tailed Naruto Uzumaki in Part II while his body was in a weakened state, and despite the danger Naruto imposed, he found the battle highly entertaining. Even then, his body gave in, he expressed regret that he couldn’t complete the battle. Even among the Sannin, he was the one who originally stood out for individual ability. Due to him rarely being shown fighting, he has only displayed a limited amount of techniques, although it stands to reason that in his efforts to learn all existing jutsu, his array of abilities has probably become larger than any other single character. He has a vast knowledge in all forms of jutsu. He also has immense strength in the anime, as when he was walking to Tanzaku Town he was immensely frustrated by the pain he was in and used only a kick to knock down a tree. Ninjutsu One of the few techniques he was seen using is the Earth Clone Technique, which creates a copy of himself out of mud that can attack on his behalf. He was also able to utilize Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, through which he can level a wide area with a powerful gust of wind. In terms of defensive techniques, Orochimaru uses both Summoning: Rashōmon and Triple Rashōmon, in which he summons a varying number of large demonic gates that are capable of enduring the most intense forms of damage. If need be, he can also place a Five Elements Seal on an opponent, sealing off their access to chakra and thus rendering them useless in battle. Immortality Technique In his quest to gain immortality, Orochimaru has made a number of modifications to his body, resulting in his natural form taking on the appearance of a giant, white snake composed of many smaller snakes. This form has the advantages of allowing him to stretch any part of his body to great lengths, regenerate any wound inflicted upon him, and otherwise use the snakes that he is composed of for attacks. The primary use of the form is with his Living Corpse Reincarnation, which allows him to transfer his soul to another body and extend his life indefinitely. To use this jutsu, Orochimaru leaves his former body, revealing his true form. Once he has done this, he swallows the new body and transports its current inhabitant to a dimension within himself where he absorbs them, thus allowing him to take over their body. Orochimaru can only perform this technique once every three years, which is also around the time that his new body begins to reject him and forces him to find a new host. Although he might leave their bodies behind, the souls of those whose bodies he has taken always remain within Orochimaru's subconscious. After taking over another body, Orochimaru modifies it to suit his theme of snakes, in order to increase his survival capabilities, such as stretching and bending his body and shedding his skin to heal injuries. Thus, even if Orochimaru is unable to transfer bodies, he can easily heal and evade attacks rendering him virtually immortal. Orochimaru also alters the face of his host body to look like his original form. While in this giant snake form, the smaller snakes that composes Orochimaru's body can extend themselves to strike and bind the targets. If Orochimaru is sliced to pieces, the body simply can reform, making him very difficult to kill. The blood that is released is also poisonous, evaporating into the air and paralyzing anyone who has breathed it in. Kinjutsu Orochimaru can use Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, which allowed him to revive the dead. To perform the technique, Orochimaru must sacrifice a living human so that the soul of the deceased person can be tied to the living world. The sacrificed body is then surrounded with dirt and dust that compacts into the shape of the summoned soul's original body. Although the revived retain their original memories and personalities, thus leaving them out of the control of Orochimaru, he can suppress their free wills with his own special seal to force them to do his bidding. The bodies of the resurrected are also able to regenerate any wound, meaning the only way to defeat them is to remove the soul within them. Snake Techniques Orochimaru has an apparent affinity with snakes that, in addition to impacting the appearance and composition of his true form, has caused him to learn a number of snake-related abilities. One such ability is being able to summon giant snakes to fight alongside him in battle, made possible by the summoning contract tattooed to his arms. With Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, Orochimaru can call forth snakes from his sleeves and mouth to attack opponents in large numbers with poisonous bites. Another usage of snakes comes in the form of his Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens, the Kusanagi of Japanese legend. The sword, kept within the mouth of a snake within his own throat, is able to extend to great lengths and can be controlled remotely by Orochimaru. Although he was capable of using the sword normally with great proficiency, it was not uncommon for him to wield it without ever removing it from his mouth. Orochimaru is also able to extend his tongue to abnormal lengths. The sword was stated to be able to cut through almost anything, and despite failing to penetrate Four-Tailed Naruto's chakra shroud, did push him back an incredible length. His strongest technique is the Eight Branches Technique, which allowed him to transform into an eight-headed, eight-tailed giant serpent bigger than the already colossal Manda. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Arc .]] For a while, Orochimaru left Konoha alone, plotting to destroy them when he was ready. The opportunity presented itself with the start of the Chūnin Exams. With this, Orochimaru saw both a chance to destroy his former home and acquire Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. Acquiring Sasuke's body would give him the Sharingan, which would aid him greatly in his ultimate goal. To this end, Orochimaru enlisted the help of Sunagakure, since his own village lacked the necessary strength to defeat Konoha. Although the village gladly accepted, Orochimaru later killed the Fourth Kazekage and assumed his place to make controlling Sunagakure easier. He also had the Kazekage's bodyguards killed off and had the Sound Four impersonate them. During the second part of the Chūnin Exams, he killed the members of Team Shiore and impersonated them so that he could infiltrate the Forest of Death. During a confrontation with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, he sealed Naruto's Nine-Tailed Demon Fox chakra and branded Sasuke with his Cursed Seal of Heaven. Orochimaru was discovered by Anko, but the exams continued due to his threat of retaliation. His Genin team was sent to kill Sasuke, but the three were unaware that they were just measuring posts for Sasuke's power. They failed in their effort, as Sasuke proved compatible with the Cursed Seal and used its power to drive them off. During the preliminary rounds of the Chūnin Exams, Orochimaru disguised himself as the leader of his Genin team. There he watched Sasuke's performance against Yoroi Akadō. While initially hoping Sasuke's emotional state would further release the Cursed Seal, he instead watched in shock at Sasuke's will being strong enough to suppress it, ironically making Orochimaru become awestruck and desire Sasuke even more. After Kakashi was able to seal away the mark on Sasuke, Orochimaru confronted him. He made no attempt to hide his envy of Kakashi's Sharingan, and noted before leaving that despite Kakashi's best efforts, Sasuke will eventually come to him seeking power. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the final round matches, Orochimaru disguised himself as the Fourth Kazekage so that he could sit next to the Third Hokage. When the invasion of Konoha began, this gave him an easy opportunity to capture his former master. He isolated the Third from the other Konoha ninja, and had the Sound Four erect a barrier to prevent any interference. The Third, regretting letting Orochimaru escape years earlier, agreed to battle. Exhilarated that he could finally fight his former teacher, Orochimaru used Impure World Resurrection to revive the First and Second Hokage to give Hiruzen the same feeling. In his old age, the Third was little match for Orochimaru and two of the Hokage, something made all the more difficult when the Hokage regenerated from any damage they received. In the end, the Third decided to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal away the souls of the Hokage, before turning on Orochimaru. Sensing what was happening, Orochimaru stabbed the Third in the back with his Kusanagi Sword. Unconcerned with the wound, since he would die anyway, Hiruzen struggled to seal Orochimaru's soul as well, but only had the strength to seal his arms. To do what little he could, he robbed Orochimaru of the use of his arms, in turn taking away his ability to use jutsu. The Third died, and Orochimaru cursed him. Unable to proceed with his plans, Orochimaru and the invaders retreated. Afterwards, Sunagakure broke ties with Orochimaru, after discovering that he killed the Fourth Kazekage. Search for Tsunade Arc Initially, Orochimaru planned to have his condition healed by appealing to his old teammate, Tsunade, a legendary medical ninja. He offered to revive her brother and lover, in the hopes that it would persuade her to cooperate. Although it seemed as though he had succeeded at first, it turned out that Tsunade had actually intended to kill him rather than heal him, in order to prevent another attack on Konoha. Kabuto intervened before she could do so, and Orochimaru expressed disappointment in the betrayal, even going so far as to say that he "would have kept his promise". Kabuto engaged Tsunade in an attempt to capture her and force her to help, but Jiraiya and Naruto soon arrived to help her. Orochimaru and Jiraiya (having earlier been drugged by Tsunade and thus unable to properly perform jutsu) faced off, but could do little to each other. Kabuto, meanwhile, dealt with Naruto and Tsunade. When Naruto defeated Kabuto, Orochimaru, concerned that Naruto and the Nine-Tails might become a problem in the future, tried to kill him. Tsunade stopped him, having decided to become the Fifth Hokage, and teamed up with Jiraiya against Orochimaru. Despite summoning Manda, Orochimaru was defeated. Healing his arms no longer being an option, Orochimaru retreated with Kabuto, deciding it was time that he took a new host body. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Even though he had hoped to wait for Sasuke to grow older, Orochimaru sent his Sound Four to retrieve and bring Sasuke to him. He held out for as long as he could, anticipating Sasuke's arrival, but the pain in his arms became too much, and he was forced to switch to the body of Gen'yūmaru, a host Kabuto had earlier prepared. While still waiting for Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto pondered about Kimimaro's skills and potential, and lamenting on the fact that were he not terminally ill, he would have made a perfect vessel. Though ultimately, when Kimimaro finally died in battle against Gaara and Rock Lee, Orochimaru stated that he no longer cared about his previous protege and instead commented his desire for Sasuke. As he is stuck in Gen'yūmaru's body for the next three years, Orochimaru decided to start training Sasuke once he finally arrived, hoping to shape him into the ideal host, while being highly impressed and excited by the chakra that Sasuke revealed to retaliate against Kabuto's warning for being rude. Pre-Shippūden filler arcs Orochimaru's background is expanded upon in the anime, delving into parts of his past not addressed in the manga. During the Fūma clan arc, he was shown to have recruited some of the members of the Fūma clan, by promising to restore them to their former glory. Later in the arc, Arashi disguised himself as Orochimaru, killing his fellow clansmen to gain power before being killed himself. In the Land of the Sea Arc, Orochimaru's time with Anko Mitarashi is expanded upon. Orochimaru, Anko, and nine others came to the Land of the Sea, where he branded them with Cursed Seals. When Anko was the only one to survive, he arrived at the ten percent survival rate of the process. However, Anko lacked the personality to properly utilize its power, so could not prove very useful to Orochimaru. Although she believed he had abandoned her, she remembered during the arc that she chose to leave him. During this arc, he is also shown to have previously had an interest in creating an army capable of breathing and operating underwater. Realizing it would take too much time on his own, Orochimaru contracted with a rogue scientist named Amachi, and began experimenting on the country's citizens, notably Isaribi. He eventually lost interest in the program and demanded it be discontinued, but Amachi continued regardless. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Two and a half years later, Team Yamato, hoping to find Sasuke, learned of an opportunity to meet with a spy in Orochimaru's organization. Kabuto turned out to be this spy, having come to meet with Sasori, Orochimaru's former partner, who had been keeping tabs on Orochimaru. Yamato disguised himself as Sasori and met with Kabuto, but Orochimaru soon interrupted. Having switched sides, Kabuto attacked Sasori, finding it to be Yamato. He called the rest of his team for back up and they faced off with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Although he was surprised to see Yamato, a former test subject of his, he showed more interest in Naruto. He expressed interest in seeing if Naruto was as strong as "his Sasuke", angering Naruto into his three-tailed form. In this form, Orochimaru was able to elude Naruto, finding the battle extremely enjoyable. When Naruto progressed to his four-tailed form, however, Orochimaru took the battle seriously, recognizing that Naruto's massive blast of chakra could kill him. After evading the attack, he used his Kusanagi to force Naruto away while he collapsed, his body beginning to reject him. While he briefly recuperated, he was approached by Sai, who made an offer on behalf of Danzō to work together in destroying Konoha. Intrigued, Orochimaru and Kabuto took him back to their base. Later, after the rest of Team Yamato arrived at the lair and Sai teamed up with them, Orochimaru confronted Sai and Naruto to question Sai about his loyalties. He fled before he could be drawn into another fight, and later kept Sasuke from killing the team, noting that they might kill another Akatsuki member like they had done with Sasori. Three-Tails Arc In the anime, sensing that the time was close approaching to change vessels, Orochimaru sent Kabuto to find Guren, so that she could help with preparations for the process. During this time, Orochimaru was also experimenting on a child named Yūkimaru, with unusual powers. Orochimaru eventually decided it was time to test Sasuke's abilities, and watched in awe as he defeated an army of ninja, without killing any, and without receiving a scratch. As Sasuke walked off, Orochimaru admitted that while he used to be recognized as a genius, Sasuke's powers far surpassed his own when he was Sasuke's age. Noticing that Guren was watching, he offered her another chance to prove herself worthy as Orochimaru's next vessel, to which she was delighted. Orochimaru teamed her up with Yūkimaru, noting that their two abilities should work well together. Later, it was revealed that Orochimaru also chose Guren because he knew she would eventually grow attached to Yūkimaru, which he appeared to have a use for. He ordered Kabuto to be ready to eliminate her should she betray him. Later, after receiving word that the Leaf Ninja were complicating things, Orochimaru decided he might have to intervene personally. Later, after Yūkimaru lost his abilities and Guren supposedly died, Kabuto reported back to his master about the failed operation. Orochimaru dismissed it as nothing more than a minor setback, saying once he had Sasuke's body, it wouldn't make any difference. Itachi Pursuit Arc On the verge of being rejected by his current body, Orochimaru contemplated how best to take Sasuke's body. Also, in the anime only, he and Kabuto recapped all the events that led to Sasuke defecting, and how much he had improved since. Before he could formulate his plan, Sasuke attacked him, trying to kill him with Chidori Sharp Spear, but only succeeds in piercing his arm and having decided that Orochimaru was unworthy of having an Uchiha's body. Orochimaru proceeded to reveal his true body, a large white snake made of a multitude of smaller snakes, in order to initiate the body-switch process. Sasuke however cuts up Orochimaru's large snake body, only to realize that the vaporizing blood is turning into a poison and Orochimaru successfully starts the body-switch process. Sasuke however stops the process like Itachi had done years earlier, but took it a step further by turning the switch against Orochimaru, absorbing him into his own body. Sasuke gained access to some of Orochimaru's abilities, but at the same time had to dedicate some of his chakra to suppressing Orochimaru. During his battle with Itachi, Sasuke ran out of chakra, and Orochimaru was able to emerge through his signature Eight Branches Technique. He marvelled at the fact that he would finally have the chance to take Sasuke's body, but was immediately pierced through by Itachi's Susanoo. At first Orochimaru boasted that it would take more than that to kill him, but he suddenly realized something was wrong and that he was pierced by the Totsuka Sword that he himself had been searching for. Orochimaru was then permanently sealed away by Itachi's Susanoo, as well as removing the Cursed Seal from Sasuke. A single white snake escaped from Susanoo, but was later killed by Amaterasu's black flames.Naruto chapter 394, page 03 In a separate encounter, Kabuto met with Naruto, and revealed that he had integrated some of Orochimaru's remains into his body, hoping to surpass his former master, but was also slowly being taken over by them. Now Orochimaru is struggling to possess Kabuto, which in turn have caused Kabuto to look more like the Sannin. Movies Shippūden the Movie 2: Bonds Orochimaru made a small appearance in the second Shippūden movie. Feeling that his time was running out before he had to transfer his soul again, but fearing that the repeated use of his jutsu was starting to be too taxing, Orochimaru ordered Sasuke to retrieve a man named Shinnō, who had developed his own immortality jutsu. At the end of the movie, Sasuke failed to get the man, but did retrieve the scroll containing the jutsu's information. Orochimaru noticed that Sasuke's demeanor seemed shaken from the mission. Creation and Conception As one of the villains in the story, Kishimoto created Orochimaru as an antithesis to the protagonists' values. His snake-like appearance and related features were intended to make it easier for the reader to recognize that he is a villain. In an interview, Kishimoto asserted that making the villains "flamboyant" was one of his "guiding principles", and attributed this to his desire to have the villains possess a "powerful aura". Following this theme of distinguishing villains, Kishimoto attempted to make Orochimaru's face appear "pasty and sickly," which serves to emphasize the "scary looks" that Kishimoto frequently has Orochimaru performing in the manga. As these occurrences are his "trademark", Kishimoto modifies Orochimaru's appearance and the scene to focus on Orochimaru's face; for instance, highlights that are normally added to Orochimaru's hair are removed and the background is blanked out to create a "creepy atmosphere". Trivia * Orochi means "Great Snake", and Maru is a common suffix in male names. * Orochimaru is the first Sannin to be shown in the series. * Orochimaru shares his blood type with his former team-mates, Jiraiya and Tsunade. * For some reason, after the preliminaries conclude, he is never shown again wearing a Sound headband. * Due to his Kage-level aptitude as a shinobi and founding his own "village" of Otogakure (actually a vast base of operations) within the areas of the Land of Sound, some fans initially gave him the nickname . *Orochimaru borrows heavily from Japanese myth and literature: ** Literature — Orochimaru's name, as well as those of Jiraiya and Tsunade, come from the . The Orochimaru in that story was originally a student of Jiraiya's called Yashagorō, until he was corrupted by snake magic and took on the name Orochimaru. ** Myth — , a giant eight-tailed, eight-headed snake killed with the Totsuka Sword by the god Susanoo-no-Mikoto, who found the Kusanagi Sword in one of its tails. This mirrors almost exactly how Itachi Uchiha using Totsuka Sword wielding Susanoo sealed Orochimaru, while in his Yamata form, and wielding the Kusanagi Sword kept inside of him. *Orochimaru appears briefly in Shippuden episode 129, seen walking past Sakura and Naruto. His face is also shown along with Zabuza's, Gaara's and Rock Lee's during this episode. * Orochimaru's sealed form appears in the game Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 he is called Sealed Orochimaru. * Orochimaru's true form first appearance in a game is Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3. * According to the Naruto databook: ** Orochimaru's hobby is creating jutsu. ** Orochimaru wishes to fight those with jutsu that can be used in the future. ** Orochimaru's favorite food are eggs, while his least favorites are anything cold. ** Orochimaru has completed 1,468 official missions in total: 16 D-rank, 332 C-rank, 521 B-rank, 491 A-rank, 108 S-rank. ** Orochimaru's favorite words are "destroy" and "chaos". Quotes * (To Kabuto, talking about Tsunade) "The best medicines always taste bitter." * (To Hiruzen) "I want to obtain all the jutsu and gain a true understanding of everything in this world. The first one to mix blue and yellow called the new color "green". I want to do something similar to that. If blue is the chakra, then yellow is the seal, and green is the jutsu... Just as there is no end to the variety of colors, there are so many thousands... tens of thousands of jutsu in the world as well. But in order to obtain every possible jutsu and truth, it would require an eternity. Only one who understands everything after spending such time on this can be fittingly called the Ultimate Being." * (About Naruto) "This child... intrigues me to no end!" * (To Sasuke) "How impressive. A thousand foes stand before you and you don't even bat an eyelid." * (About Sasuke) "When I watch this boy, I look back to the time I was called a genius, and think how ridiculous it was." * (To Sasuke) "I refuse... to let this happen! I am Orochimaru! I am immortal! I will not die here! Destined to discover the true meaning behind everything! Destined to take control of everything in this world!!" * "Everything will be mine." * (To Jiraiya and Tsunade) "Hate only gives birth to even more hate." * "When there is a true desire in the heart and that desire is strong... That is when he finds real strength that even he did not know he had!" References